1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tree protectors and more particularly to a ring and a fabric for protecting the trunks of trees from the widespread use of nylon line trimmers and the damage caused by lawnmowers and to prevent the undesired growth of grass, weeds and the like in the region immediately adjacent the trunks of growing trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices intended to protect the trunks of young trees, in particular, from vermin and other pests are not in themselves new. Early devices of this kind are known, which are formed from clay pipe half sections which are not held together at all or are held together by a metal band. Later devices have utilized metal or plastic cylinders. One such device utilized a watering system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,992 to Scharf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,810 to Sleen discloses a tree protector having its outer edge formed from a single strand of wire and a closely woven wire mesh or heavy fabric which is sufficiently porous to allow water to pass through, secured to the wire edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,972 to Carter, Jr. discloses a protective ground collar formed of flexible water resistant sheet material having a main opening formed therein from which a main slit extends to the outer edge of the sheet material to facilitate envelopment of a tree trunk. A plurality of radial inner slits are formed to define a plurality of flexible fingers which are disposed against the tree trunk to inhibit plant growth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,347 to Barnes discloses an artificial grass-like covering for the ground around a tree which includes a mat with ends held together in abutting edge-to-edge engagement by a staple which also serves to anchor the mat to the ground thus forming an unbroken ring of artificial grass completely around the base of the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,317 to McMurtrey discloses a mulch collar comprising a web of relatively thin, pliable material having an opening for accommodating the stem of a plant and a slit extending from the opening to a peripheral edge of the web. An elongate, flexible member formed into a ring is attached to the web, and two ends are adjacent to each other. The ring is attached to the web so that the opening through the web is located within the ring. The collar may be installed about a plant by spreading the first and second ends of the flexible member apart so as to form a gap between the first and second edges of the slit, and pulling the collar around the plant so that the stem of the plant passes through the gap and into the opening in the web.
Each of the above described products may have some beneficial effect under certain circumstances. As noted, however, each of the products also has certain deficiencies in terms of expense and efficiency of installation. Accordingly, what is needed is an inexpensive tree protector and ground covering which can be quickly installed with a minimum of labor and parts, and which can be left permanently installed about the tree as it grows.